An indoor positioning system (IPS) is a system to locate objects or people inside of a structure (e.g., a building, garage, mine, etc.) using a variety of technologies that can locate mobile devices (e.g., RF identification tags, mobile phones, mobile devices, etc.) appended and/or associated with objects, or in the possession of a person moving about the structure. An IPS can provide organizations with the detailed behavior and interaction of people, assets and inventory within the structure, while achieving a high location accuracy. For example, an IPS can be used at a construction site to track the locations of personnel, materials, and machinery.